Twilight Princess: Evanescent
by Juliette Morbu
Summary: Okay...So I'm stuck in Twilight Princess and haven't a clue what the heck I'm doing here. When the Triforce appears on my hand and I learn who my mother is, everything becomes chaotic and I am thrust into an adventure with the one and only Link! So far, things haven't gone as expected, and I can only hope things don't get worse from there...Aaand I think I just jinxed myself.
1. Chapter 1

"Why must it rain...?" I muttered under my breath, gripping my hood as the rain continued to pound down on me. "The meteorologist was very wrong today...'Today will be nice and sunny' and blah, blah, blah, and look? We get pounded by a severe thunderstorm." I grumbled then forced myself to cheer up. "No use in being angry. Mother is coming home today!" It had been a long, and I mean LONG, time since I had last seen my mother. She was always out and about doing whatever she does. I squinted in order to see through the darkness. The clouds were a dark shade of black and the lightening was red, so I prayed I wouldn't be hit by one. I ran across the street which was beginning to flood and hurried down a country road. Thank goodness I was wearing my black rain boots.

My phone rang and I quickly wiped my hand against my shirt before pulling it out and answering. "Yello?"

"Hi, Runah!" an excited voice chirped.

"Enya. What are you up to?" I grunted as I jumped over a fence and ran across the field filled with grazing horses. Some of the horses had already found shelter and did not dare leave it.

"Drying off. Where are you?"

"In the field."

"Woah, you're coming home from school this late?"

"No. I just went shopping to buy my Mother a present."

"That's right! Your mother was coming home today!"

"Yeah...It's been so long. Look, can I call you later?"

"Okay! Hey, before you go, can I come over later today? I need help with Twilight Princess."

"Of course. Later."

"Later!" I gave a sigh as I looked around. The rain was getting worse and soon, I couldn't see a foot in front of me.

"I hope I'm going the right way." I reached my hand out just in case anything was in front of me. I cautiously continued on my way then came to a stop. "I have no clue where I am-Wait. What's that sound?" The sound of hooves caught my attention. I turned and saw something big and black charging at me. I gasped and took a step back, thinking it would run into me. Instead, the large horse reared up and loudly neighed, kicking its legs. The rider glared down at me and I almost did a double-take. He did not look human at all! His skin was green, or it could just be me, his eyes were a piercing black color, he had flaming red hair and a jewel rested in the middle of his forehead. His armor looked heavy and was dark, like his horse.

"You there." His voice boomed. "Did you, by any chance, see a wolf go by here?" he demanded to know. I raised an eyebrow. He's looking for a wolf? What? I shook my head in reply.

"I didn't see or hear anything, sorry." I had a feeling I shouldn't linger around any longer. There was something about him...Something dark...

"Interesting." he stared intently at me, his expression changing abruptly. "How is it that you...Hmm..."

_Child, run!_ A voice spoke in my mind.

"You are the one!" the man eerily spoke. The sound of tingling bells rang in my ear and I saw a blue light flash in the corner of my eye.

_"You've got to get out of here, Runah!_" a familiar voice, very high pitched, squeaked.

"Navi?" I looked at the little fairy.

_"Come on! If you stay any longer he-"_ Navi was cut off when the horse reared again and charged at me. The man suddenly had a sword in hand! _"Just RUN!"_ Navi squealed, hiding in the color of my jacket. I didn't even have to be told. I was running for my life!

"Who is he?!" I yelped as I leaped over something lying in the road, glancing over my shoulder to see the man coming after me.

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"_ Navi replied, holding on to my jacket's collar. It was a good thing I was an athlete, 'cause I outran that demon horse and man in no time! _"Hurry home! You should be safe there."_

"Navi, how did you find me?"

_"Your brother was getting worried about you when you didn't come home, so he called Enya and she told him you were on your way. I guessed you were going to take the old country road so I came here, thinking you got lost. I didn't think I would find you conversing with him!"_ she answered.

"Who is he anyways?"

"Oh look! We're almost home!" She's avoiding the question. But why? I swung the door open and ran into the house after closing it. I breathed heavily and collapsed against the wall, trying to slow my beating heart.

"Runah, is that you?" a soft, angelic, voice spoke as someone rounded the corner. My eyes widened as I watched the beautiful woman with black hair and unique, ocean blue eyes, wearing a blue outfit that really looked good on her, came towards me.

"Mother!" A smile tugged my lips and the young woman embraced me.

"Hello, Runah! It's been a while. My, haven't you grown?" My mother smiled down at me.

"Where have you been, Mother?"

"Oh, out and about as usual." My mother answered then looked at me. Her eyes narrowed. "Runah, where did you get those?" She asked, gesturing to the many scratches I had earned from rushing home through the wooded area. Her eyes rested on the worst injury. The sleeve on my left shoulder was ripped and stained with blood. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." I was at a loss and glanced in the mirror behind me. My eyes widened as I saw how terrible that wound was! It went from the middle of my back all the way to my shoulder! How could I...

_"He did manage to hit you!"_ Navi exclaimed in a shrill voice.

"How? I didn't even feel it..." I felt the wound and flinched a little.

"Who managed to hit you? Where were you and what happened, Runah?" my Mother's voice was mixed with concern and another tone I didn't quite recognize.

"I was hurrying home from the store and was crossing the road back there when-Wait, Mother, you heard her?"

"Heard who?" My Mother asked.

"...Nevermind. There was this man on horseback and he asked if I happened to see a wolf pass by..." I noticed how my mother's eyes widened a little and turn lavender, but they quickly returned back to their usual color. I blinked and waved it off thinking it was just my imagination.

"Runah, this man...describe him." I did the best I could describing him while my mother listened very closely. Her expression darkened and she clenched her fist but quickly regained her posture, straightening her shoulder. "We shall speak later. Enya is coming in a few." My mother turned around and headed for the backdoor.

"Where are you going?"

"I have someone to meet, right now. Stay in the house, okay?"

"Okay?" I raised an eyebrow. She was acting strange. Did she know the man? Was she going to confront him? "Navi..." Navi flew out from behind my collar and hovered in front of me. Her light was a bit blinding but if you looked closely, you could see the tiny form of a female wearing unusual clothing, that was probably casual wear for fairies. I remembered the first time I met her was in the woods. I got lost and she found me. At first, I didn't think she was real, but after a few days, I realized she wasn't just a figment of my imagination. Enya could see her too, so that ruled out the possibility as well. "Nevermind. How about we play some Twilight Princess?" I suggested.

_"Why not? What part were we on again?"_

"I believe we were headed for Hyrule Castle for the Final Battle." I said.

_"Exciting! I wonder what will happen! Come on!"_ Navi tugged on my bangs to get me going. I couldn't help but grin and follow the little light. Navi bobbed up and down above the T.V before gracefully landing and pressing the power button then hurried to turn on the wii.

"Boy, you are excited." I shook my head at the fairy.

_"Come on! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"_ She jumped up and down before grabbing the CD and lugging it over to me. I quickly inserted it into the wii and heard the music come on. The electricity flickered as the thunder boomed. Navi instantly flew into the front pocket of my jacket, shivering. I gave her head a little pat and she weakly smiled at me then her head snapped in the direction of the TV when Twilight Princess came on. She slowly fluttered her wings and sat down on the point of my windows peak and crossed her legs. I opened my file and immediately sent Link to Hyrule Castle.

"I love this game!" I remarked. "It's one of the best they've made! I absolutely love the graphics!"

_"Me too!"_ Navi agreed. Then her light dimmed a little as she hung her head.

"Navi?" Concern hit me when I sensed the fairy sulking. Navi pulled herself together and shook whatever she was thinking about out of her head.

"Sorry, Runah. Just remembering a few things." Navi told me. I didn't push it. After intense playing, I finally made it to the mini boss in Hyrule Castle.

"Ugh! Just die already!" I growled, waving the remote skillfully as if I were actually fighting. Navi giggled as I performed the spin attack with Link. I then leaped into the air and pretended to slam the wii remote down as I copied the Final Blow. I smiled then the screen froze right as Link got up. "Gosh dangit! The power had better not go out!" I muttered. Navi's head perked.

_"Hey! Listen!"_ she squeaked. Everything was dead silent and I heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps on the concrete patio. They sounded pretty heav-_Is that armor I hear?_ Navi's light dimmed as the footsteps became louder.

"Perhaps Mark is home?" I whispered but Navi shook her head.

_"Mark sounds much lighter than that!"_ She pointed out in a high pitched whisper.

"Navi, hide. I'm gonna see who it is." I turned off the lights as Navi hid in my hood, cuddling against my neck. She was slightly trembling. I felt a bit nervous too but more protective. Who was there? Were they trying to break in? How many are with them? I slowly rounded the corner and headed for the window, peering around the curtain just as a large shadow passed by. I froze, recognizing the outline of the figure when the lightening flashed. Navi covered her mouth just as she was about to squeak.

_"Trouble, Runah!"_ she told me. I could hardly heard her, but I knew that was what she said.

"What to do, what to do, what to do?" I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon. I slowly crawled on the floor to avoid being seen. I stopped when the shadow stopped in front of the window. It stood there for what felt like ages before slowly going away. I quietly let out the breath I had been holding and continued crawling to the TV room where I had left my phone. I grabbed my bag and hid in the shadows. I looked and saw that my Mother had tried calling, along with Enya, and I had several messages. Navi tugged on my hair.

_"Something opening the door, Runah!"_ My head snapped up as I rushed to hide. The door flew open, startling us. Navi let out a shrill cry and I fell back from being hit by the door. The force nearly knocked me out.

"Yo! Runah! Are you here?" I heard Enya's voice. I sat up, still a bit dazed and saw Navi lying flat on her back next to me. "Who screamed?"

"Runah! Is something wrong?" my Mother rushed in and spotted me rubbing my head, groaning. "Runah, dear! Are you alright?"

"I think so...Enya, next time...don't fling the door open." I grumbled. I looked to see my Mother giving me one of her looks. "Mother?"

"Did something happen while I was gone? You wouldn't answer your phone..."

"No, sorry. I just got into my game." I lied. My Mother gave a sigh of relief.

"Next time, be sure to answer your phone. You had me worried."

"You were playing without me!?" Enya incredulously asked me. "How dare you, Runah!" she pounced me.

"Enya!" I tried to pry her off of me then finally succeeded. "Come on, doof, Navi and I reached the mini boss of Hyrule Castle." I whispered the last part. Enya's eyes brightened as she sat down next to me. I handed her the remote and watched her play. Navi, after making sure it was safe, crawled out and sat on my shoulder, hidden by my thick, yet silky, black hair. I kept thinking back to the man on the country road. Why was he looking for a wolf? Who was he? Why was Navi so afraid of him? Why did he strike me as familiar?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!" Enya's voice snapped me out of it. The screen had gone pitch black, as did the whole house, and a dark figure was walking towards us through the screen. Evil laughter resonated the room. I tensed, recognizing the voice all too well. Navi slowly stood up.

_"That's not supposed to happen, is it?"_ She rhetorically asked.

**"You can keep running, but you will not get far."** the voice spoke. Navi and I jumped at the same time.

_"That's him!"_ we both chimed.


	2. Ordon Village and Zora's Domain

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!" Enya's voice snapped me out of it. The screen had gone pitch black, as did the whole house, and a dark figure was walking towards us through the screen. Evil laughter resonated the room. I tensed, recognizing the voice all too well. Navi slowly stood up.

"That's not supposed to happen, is it?" She rhetorically asked.

**"You can keep running, but you will not get far."** the voice spoke. Navi and I jumped at the same time.

_"That's him!"_ we both chimed.

Enya quirked an eyebrow at us. "That's who?"

_"Him!"_ we replied in unison. Enya threw her hands up, still holding the remotes, in the air and gave us the how-am-I-supposed-to-know look. My Mother walked into the room with a candle and stared at the screen. Her expression was one of shock, surprise, and anger. This struck me as new. I began to feel that there was more to my mother that meets the eye. Was there something she was hiding from me? The screen instantly returned to normal and Link fell to the ground, but he wasn't dead. Enya and Navi stared at each other while I watched my mother. My Mother mouthed something then turned to face us.

"Runah, Enya, follow me." she turned and left the room. Enya and I knew better than to ignore her and went after her. She was hurrying down the hallway and opened a door I never realized was there. Navi continued to hide in the collar of my jacket but peered over the top to watch my mother. I then realized something. My Mother was wearing a different outfit. It seemed to glow, or that could be me, and her hair was turning a different color. I couldn't quite tell what color it was in the darkness. She led us down old cobblestone stairs and towards what looked like a well. I blinked. This looked like the well in Kakariko Village in Ocarina of Time. I had only seen glimpses of the game but I knew enough about it. My Mother stopped beside the well and turned to look at us.

Enya and I, curious, walked over to the well and peeked over the edge to the darkness below. "Everything will be explained. Navi, continue to watch over them and make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Wha-?!" Enya and I felt something shove us and we tumbled over the edge of the well!

"AAAAAAAAYYYYIIIIIH!" Enya screamed as we tumbled through the air. Navi appeared not too long after and zoomed down towards me. I caught her in my hands and held them close to my heart and closed my eyes, bracing myself. We landed in what fell like water and slowly began to drift down. I opened my eyes to see outlines of Gorons, Zoras, people, weapons, the Triforce and so forth. It was so weird!

_"We shall meet again soon...my daughter."_ a voice spoke in my mind. _"Be very cautious. The world I sent you to is one you will recognize, but dangerous. One mistake could be lethal." _I closed my eyes when blackness dotted my vision then soon enough, everything went dark...

_"Come on...Oof! Wake up-oof!"_ I felt something nudging my side then bump my head. _"You still refuse to wake up? Grrr! Alright then...RUNAH! HE'S COMING!"_ I yelped and sat up with a start when I heard Navi's piercing voice.

"What the..! Ngh...oow...Navi, what was that for?" I sleepily glared at the blue fairy. My eyes widened as the memories returned to me. "Oh gosh! Where are we?!" I glanced around to find that we were in some kind of forest.

_"Welcome back to the world of the living, Runah. To answer your question, we are in Faron Woods."_ Navi replied, sitting on my shoulder.

"Faron Woods? You've got to be kidding..."

_"Nope."_ Navi shook her head, popping the p sound.

"Navi, I'm in no mood for-"

_"I'm serious! We are in Faron Woods! Get up and I'll prove it to you!"_ Navi placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. I groaned but got up. _"Now follow me."_ She hopped up and flew in front of me. I followed then came to a stop.

"Navi...What of Enya? Where is she? She came with us, right?"

_"I don't know. The two of you were separated, but I believe she is in safe hands, don't worry!"_ Navi answered. I hope she's okay... I stopped when I nearly ran into Navi and saw we had arrived to a Spring. _"Recognize this place?"_ She asked me. I stared for a moment. It looked very familiar.

"No way..." I glanced around. No wonder this forest was so familiar! It was really Faron Woods! "But...how?"

_"Well...It will all be explained a little later. Right now, we need to find some place to stay. It's not safe here in the woods, especially at night."_ Navi answered. I agreed and we began to look around to see if there was some place that would provide shelter.

"If we are really in Twilight Princess, Ordon Village can't be too far away from where we are." I broke the silence that hung over us. Navi nodded her head and sat on the crown of my hair.

_"I hear voices nearby. I'll go check it out."_ Navi left before I could say anything, so I waited. I jumped when I heard a shriek and immediately recognized it as Navi. _"Runah! HELP MEEEEE!"_ I took off running, wondering what happened to her.

"Navi?" I called and leaped over a dead tree and taking a sharp turn. I saw a flash of blue followed by a bird and four moblins.

_"They're trying to eat meee!"_ Navi cried, flying in circles in an attempt to escape the bird and moblins. I unsheathed a sword-wait, I have a sword?- and charged. I swung my blade the same way I would if I had the wii remote and sliced a moblin straight through! I blinked, realizing what I had done and watched the moblin fall into a pool of blood on the floor. _"Earth to Runah! There are still more trying to EAT ME!"_ Navi squeaked.

"Right! Don't worry, Navi! I'm coming!" I attacked the other monsters who had gotten their weapons out. When I thought they were finished, I felt something slam into my back, knocking the wind out of me. I flew forward and crashed into the ground but quickly scrambled to my feet to block the next attack. I felt something else hit my head, making me very dizzy. I growled, angrily, and slashed at whatever monsters were hitting me. I then hit the bird with a rock, knocking it unconscious. It was the parrot that ran the shop by Coro's. Navi crashed into me with a lot of force that I was actually knocked down to the ground! "Ow, Navi! Dang, didn't know you had such strength!"

_"Sorry! Come on, let's go before-Eep! More monsters?!"_ Navi hid in my hair and I swirled around, blade ready. I stopped when I realized it wasn't monsters, but a man and a teen. The man looked a lot like Rusl and the teen looked like Link. They stared at me and I stared back then sheathed my blade.

"Are you alright? We heard a commotion and came to see what was wrong." Rusl spoke.

"Everything's fine now." I answered, gesturing to the dead moblins. "Wasn't expecting to be attacked by some monsters."

"I see you are injured. Come with me. My wife can help you with those wounds." I raised an eyebrow, wondering if I should go with them then decided to. "So, you know your way with the sword?"

"Not really. I never learned, but I've watched many-" Mostly Link. "-who do and learned from them."

"Where do you come from?"

_"You should tell them Termina."_ Navi whispered. I blinked, wondering how she knew that name.

"Termina." I answered.

"Termina? I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised. It is a very small city in a distant country." I said, even though it was a pretty large place. "Might I ask where we are?"

"In Faron Woods, near Ordon Village. Tell me, what brings you here?"

"I...I don't know..." I answered truthfully. "I was travelling with a companion of mine..." How am I going to explain this to them? "I...can't quite remember what happened...but we were separated and I woke up here. I was searching for my companion...but there's no sign of her." I sighed. I really worried for Enya. She was pretty reckless and a trouble magnet. Anywhere she went, trouble was sure to follow.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But do not lose faith. Your friend is probably safe in Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" I feigned confusion. "Wait...How did...when? How the heck am I in Hyrule?" A hand gripped my shoulder and I turned to see a concerned Rusl and Link.

"You honestly do not remember, do you?"

"No."

"Did you, perhaps, hit your head?"

"I can't recall ever doing so...but it is a possibility." I replied, rubbing my head. It did hurt a bit.

"We are almost to the village. Uli may be able to help you." Rusl told me.

"Uli?"

"That is my wife's name. I am Rusl, and this is Link." Rusl introduced himself and Link.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Runah." I grinned a little.

"Runah? The name sounds foreign."

"It is." I nodded.

"Here we are." Rusl announced as we reached the gate to the village. I looked around. It looked cool in real life! I happened to catch a glimpse of myself in the river and saw that I looked like a game character! I blinked when I brought back the image of my reflection. My hair... Nah, it had to be me. Rusl led me to a house near the Mayor's and called for his wife. His wife was very kind and ushered me inside, sitting me down on the couch so she could check for injuries.

"You are pretty badly bruised and you have a serious head wound. What happened?" Uli asked me, lightly touching the injury on my shoulder. I had totally forgotten about that injury.

"I was ambushed by moblins in the woods." I answered. I felt Navi shift a little then stay still.

"How terrible! Here, take some ice and apply it to the wound on your head while I fetch some red potion from Sera." Uli told me, leaving me with Link. I looked around in awe. This was AWESOME! No, beyond awesome! I am in Twilight Princess! Worry overcame me as I thought about my Mother. What was she so worried about? Why did she make Enya and I go? Or was it all a dream? Was this a dream? No...It felt too real. The pain felt to real! Heck, you're not supposed to feel pain in dreams. I sighed and slumped over a bit. Link gave me a look of concern.

"Is something wrong?" he quietly asked. I started when I heard his voice. _Holy-Ohmigosh! He talks! Woah, woah, woah, he can talk! Okay...Calm down, Runah. Calm down._

"I'm just concerned about my friend. She's a pretty reckless person and tends to get herself in trouble a lot." I told him.

"I'm sure she's fine." He said.

"Tha-Ooh! Spider!" I watched as a nice sized spider climbed up the table leg in front of me and onto the table.

_"That's an ugly thing!"_ Navi remarked, causing Link to start. I pretended not to have heard anything and Link shook his head, probably telling himself he was hearing things. I poked the spider with my finger and watched it scramble across the table. It crawled down the table's leg and rushed off to freedom-only to be crushed by Rusl's foot as he came in. I stared at the crushed spider and felt so sorry for it.

"Aww..." I murmured then watched in surprise as the spider climbed out of a hole and slid underneath the door. I couldn't help but grin at that. The spider had barely escaped death. I heard commotion outside and heard something slam down on the porch.

"There, it's dead!" a voice said. _Welp...Now it's dead._ I thought as Uli came in, smiling at the children behind her. Colin followed her into the house. I suppressed the urge to run up and hug him. He was so cute! I can't see why the other village kids pick on him. He's such a sweet one. Uli took care of my injuries while Link and Rusl went off to train. Later, Colin and I were sitting on the couch, waiting for Uli to come back with pumpkin soup.

"What's your name?" I asked Colin.

"Colin." He answered, shyly.

"Colin. That's a nice name. How old are you?"

"Eight. What's your name?"

"Runah."

"Runah? That's a strange name...No offense!" Colin hastily added the last part. I patted his head.

"Don't worry, kid. It probably sounds pretty odd around here."

"Where are you from?"

"Termina. It's a place far from Hyrule." I answered. "I don't remember what I was coming here to do, but I remember travelling with my friend, Enya. We were separated from who-knows-what...I can't quite recall what happened...but I woke up here in Faron Woods."

"That sounds awful! I heard you were also attacked..."

"Yes. Moblins or Boblokins, whatever they're called around here ambushed me."

"And you killed them all?"

"There were only four, so it wasn't too bad. Good thing I had my sword."

"Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

"Of course not! I am sixteen." I replied with a smile. Colin looked up at me with his bright blue eyes.

"You're a year younger than Link."

"Link is the oldest boy around here, right?"

"Yes. He's very talented with weapons! He can do almost anything! He's like a big brother to me, kind, helpful, and always checking up on everyone." Colin began to tell me a lot about Link, how Rusl and Uli had raised him when they found him in the Woods and so forth. I listened, realizing just how fond of Link Colin was. "I want to become just like him when I grow up!" He declared.

"I'm sure you will, one day. You might even become better than him."

"You think so?"

"I know so." I smiled. Colin smiled back. Rusl and Uli then came in.

"Runah, we were wondering what you plan on doing after you are healed?" Rusl spoke.

"Hmm...I will probably head to Hyrule to try and find my friend...I...I don't know honestly. I didn't really think about it. But I will most likely go search for my friend." I answered.

"Hmm...Do you recall Link from earlier?"

"Yes."

"I am sending him to Hyrule to present the Royal Family with a gift. You could go with him if you would like? I'm sure Link wouldn't mind."

"If he wouldn't, I would love to! Thank-you!"

"Come with me. Let's catch him before he goes to sleep." Rusl gestured for me to follow him, so I did. "Link!"

Said person turned around to us approaching him. He gave a friendly smile and walked up to us.

"Link, I was speaking with Runah and it seems that she would like to go to Castle Town. Since you will be heading up there in a few days, we were wondering if you could take her along?"

Link nodded.

"Really? Thank-you!" I thanked him. I was excited to see Enya again! I hope she's doing okay. Link and Rusl smiled as I beamed. _Enya! I will see you again, my friend! Wait..._ I turned my head so Link and Rusl wouldn't see my expression change. _The children will be captured and Link will be taken to Hyrule...What will happen to me?_ I wondered. I didn't even want to think about it.

"For now, Runah shall stay with us." Rusl's voice snapped me out of it. "Come, Runah. I believe my wife has already cleared a room for you."

"Oh! She didn't have to!"

"Heh, don't worry, kid. Can't have you sleeping outside now, can we? I believe dinner is also ready. Why don't you join us, Link?"

Meanwhile...

"Where am I?" Enya stirred. She blinked a couple times to see two figures bent over her with concerned looks. She blinked a couple times to see Prince Ralis and Queen Rutela who were seeing if she was okay. "Woahmigosh!" she sat up and instantly regretted it. "Ouch!" she clutched her side and felt a huge amount of pain in her chest. A hand rested on her shoulder and Enya looked to see it was Queen Rutela's.

"Do not move. Allow me to help you. Ralis." She turned to face her son. Ralis nodded and scurried off to find medical supplies. "Tell me, human, what are you doing here in Zora's Domain?" Rutela asked.

"I...I don't know...I was with a friend of mine...and..." Enya blinked. She couldn't really remember. She only remember falling a long ways after her friend, Lunah, then nothing. "Where is my friend?!" she jumped and looked around.

"Your friend? You are the only one who came to us." Rutela told Enya.

"Wh-What?" Enya settled down.

"The Zora Guards down by Lake Hylia found you floating up the river and brought you up here. Tell me, where are you from and what is your name?"

"My name...It's Enya...Where I'm from...Um...Termina." Enya answered.

"Termina?" Rutela repeated, raising an eyebrow. The name was unfamiliar to her.

"Where am I?"

"Zora's Domain in Hyrule."

"...I'm a long way from home...aren't...I..." Enya's eyelids began to feel heavy and started to close. "Lu...nah..." she soon fell into a deep sleep just as Ralis arrived with supplies.


	3. A Little Fun Before Departure

I woke up the next day to find myself in the room Uli had cleared out for me. I sat up to find a tray of food by my bedside. "So...I wasn't dreaming." I sighed.

_"Morning, sleepyhead!"_ Navi sang, bouncing up and down.

"Someone's feeling cheery." I groaned, getting out of the bed. Navi sat on my leg and watched me pick up the tray and set it down. "Hungry?" I handed her a small piece of an apple. Navi took it and gobbled it down. "Gee, Navi. When was the last time you ate?"

_"Yesterday night. I waited till everyone was asleep before eating."_ Navi yawned and stretched her arms up into the air. _"Link just went to round up Fado's sheep and Rusl went to train by the riverside. So, what are your plans for today?"_

"Find something to occupy myself...Probably see what I can do to help around here." I decided, finishing my food. I noticed Navi had a faraway look in her eyes and seemed to be lost in thought. "Navi? Hey, Navi?" I waved a finger in front of her face. She stayed stock still. I poked her.

_"Huh, what, Runah?"_

"Just seeing if you were okay. What'cha thinkin' about?"

_"Link. He reminded me of someone I once knew."_ Navi told me. _"But he's long gone now."_ her head drooped a little.

"I'm sorry." I patted her back. Navi brightened and began to fly again.

_"Come on! Let's see what today has in store!"_

"Alright." I quickly got dressed in the outfit Uli had given me. It was a beautiful blue and black outfit that fit me perfectly. It was kind of like a tunic with a silver belt attached to it, a small black sleeveless jacket, black boots, black leggings. The tunic was a blue color with a little tint of white mixed into it. I glanced in the mirror and stared at myself. "Woah..." Navi giggled.

_"Not what you were expecting, huh?"_

"No. But it looks pretty nice. Too nice if you ask me. Uli is such a kind woman." I noticed my hair was also changing color, but I couldn't determine what color it was changing to. I stepped out of the room and ran into Colin. "Hey, Colin." I greeted him.

"Good morning." he replied, looking up at me.

"Do you think you could give me a tour of the village, kid?" I asked him. His eyes brightened and he vigorously nodded his head. "Great! I'm ready when you are!"

"I'll show you the ranch first!" Colin told me, tugging my hand. I followed.

*Time skip*

After Colin showed me the whole village, and we helped return Sera's cat, we finally stopped at Link's house where the rest of the kids were. Colin stayed close to me and watched them play around. Rusl left Link's house and spotted us.

"Ah, Runah, you're up. I heard Colin gave you a tour of the village."

"That he did." I nodded.

"Could you tell Link I left something for him in his house when he returns? I have some errands to run."

"Of course."

"Thank-you." With that, Rusl left.

"I really want to try that slingshot!" Talo told Beth.

"If you want it that badly you should go buy one yourself!" Beth snapped, irritated by the two.

"Slingshot?" I repeated, thinking about how nice it would be to have one.

"Link's probably going to get it." Colin said to me.

"Hmm...Hey, Colin, do you want to get Link the slingshot as a present?"

"I don't have enough money." Colin told me.

"I do." I smiled. "Here, take this and go."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Runah!" Colin raced off to buy the slingshot. I felt so sorry for the kid. I knew how he felt. I used to always be bullied when I was little, but that came to a stop when I came up with a way to make the bullies shut their trap. I heard a horse coming and turned to see Link riding up to his home. He smiled when he saw the children and nodded to me. I acknowledged him.

"Sir Rusl told me to tell you he left something in your house." I told him.

"Thanks. I wonder what it is." Link climbed the ladder to his home, eager to see what Rusl had brought him. I turned and saw a beaming Colin holding the slingshot.

"I got it, Runah!" He told me.

"Great! Now wait for Link to come back out." Link returned and showed the kids what he could do. After he was done he walked over to us.

"Colin, Runah."

"Hello." I replied.

"Link, we've got something for you." Colin held out the slingshot. Link took the slingshot and studied it. I could tell by his eyes that he was very excited to try it out. He's like a small child. I thought to myself.

"Thank-you!" he thanked us. The other kids noticed he had the slingshot and pestered him to try it out. Of course, Link did and hit a bulls-eye on every target. Colin ecstatically clapped as he watched this. I patted his back then noticed the monkey had arrived.

"That's right...The chase scene." I remembered. Navi popped out and hid in my hair again.

_"I remember this! You should follow them!"_ Navi told me. I saw that Talo and Beth were the only ones who spotted it.

"Colin, go fetch your Father." I told the kid.

"What?"

"Hurry, Colin!" I ushered him to go and he took off running, instantly realizing what was happening. I rushed after Talo and Beth. "Talo! Beth! Don't chase the monkey!" I called after them. I didn't know if Link had followed, but I hoped he had. Navi flew in front of me, arms crossed.

_"You do realize you left you weapons at the house, right?"_ she pointed out.

"Cheeze it!" I growled at myself. "Wonderful! But I can't stop now!"

_"Well...Let's hope you remember martial arts. Perhaps you can knock out the monsters and save them that way."_ Navi suggested.

"I remember everything I learned in that class." I nodded. "It's worth a shot."

_"Don't get yourself killed."_

"Gee, thanks." I sarcastically said. Navi giggled and flew beside me as I ran. I noticed that Beth hadn't stopped and that they were now rushing through the log tunnel that led to Faron Woods. I forced myself to go faster and rushed to Coro, who gave me a free lantern and warned me about the monsters. I took off once again and sprinted towards the temple. There were several monsters on the way, but I outran most of them.

_"Keep going! Up there!"_ Navi pointed to the edge of a cliff. _"Wait...the edge of a cliff?! Weren't they taken to the temple's entrance?"_ she voiced my own thoughts.

"Maybe our being here messed things up." I thought aloud.

_"I hope not! Wait, what are those monsters doing?"_ Navi and I looked to see they were trapping Beth but backing Talo towards the edge of the cliff. He soon slipped, screamed, and began to fall to the Earth.

"TALO!" I dived and caught him before he hit the ground. I stood up with a sigh of relief then realized he was unconscious.

_"Probably fainted from shock as he fell."_ Navi told me. _"But hurry! They're taking Beth!"_ I shifted Talo so I was holding him in one arm and rushed up the cliff to find the monsters were now taking Beth and the monkey to the temple. I hurried and spotted Link emerging from the log tunnel. He looked very worried and frightened.

"Link!" I called down to him, waving my arm. Link looked around then found me. I waved my right hand in the direction of the temple. "They're taking Beth to the temple!" He nodded and took off. I descended the cliff and hurried as well. I didn't know what the monsters would do if we were late and I didn't want to find out. I skidded to a stop and decided to lure the monsters away from Beth and the monkey. "Yo, monsters!" I shouted, gaining their attention. Beth looked up and saw me.

"Runah!"

"Don't worry, Beth. Help is on the way!" I told her. "Now to distract these fools. You can't get me!" I taunted. They charged at me and I turned to go the other way. I saw Link racing to the top with the wooden training sword. He immediately attacked the moblins and killed them then rescued Beth while the monkey raced away. Link, Beth, and I, holding Talo, met up and headed back for the village. I gently shook Talo. "Hey, Talo..." I was getting concerned. "Talo...Wake up, Talo." He stirred and opened his eyes. "Whew! You're okay!"

"Runah! Did you...what happened?" Talo asked, looking around.

"Runah saved you from dying." Beth told him.

"You did? Gee, thanks!" he rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. He then looked pretty guilty and clasped his hands together, looking up at us. "If you hadn't come...Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably! She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey...She tried to protect me so we got captured together." he told us. "Um, Link, Runah, You're not gonna mention to my dad, are you? He's always telling me to never, EVER, go into that forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous. So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!"

"Talo...Parents are very concerned about the well being of their child. If you were a parent, wouldn't you want to know the danger your child was in? But..." I knelt down in front of him. "We won't tell him."

Talo beamed up at me then turned and ran off. "Link! Runah!" Rusl came running our way. "My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard. But it looks like you've brought him home already...I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you." Rusl then perked up and looked at the woods. "Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel...Uneasy about what may lie and wait. Anyway, Link, Runah, tomorrow will be the day. You will be departing for Hyrule." I froze up. Navi noticed and patted my cheek. She was shaking a little too. "I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you. Good luck, and return safely."

"Return safely..." I repeated.

"If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda! Ah haha!"

"Heh...I wish we could return safely." Navi whispered to me. I nodded in agreement and watched as Rusl walked off. I stared at the log tunnel. The attack at the spring. Illia and Colin...the children...And Link. What would happen to Navi and I? I felt something grip my shoulder and snapped my head to see Link giving me a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Just peachy!" I replied. "Race you!" I rushed off and heard Link take off after me. "Slowpoke!" Link was grinning and gaining speed, catching up to me. "Oh no you don't!" I forced myself to go faster.

_"Ah, well...At least the day ended this way."_ Navi told me. I had to agree. In the short time I had in Ordon, I felt that I had formed a bond with everyone, especially the children... I slowed to a stop when I reached Link's house. Link stopped beside me, panting.

"Tired already?" I teased him. Link glared at me then smiled, shaking his head.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked me. My smile turned into a frown. "Something wrong?"

"I...I was just thinking about how much I will miss these people. Though I've only known them for about a day, I feel so close to each of them...*Sigh*" I shook my head. "I am going to come and visit every now and then." I decide then turned to Link. "I envy you." Link seemed taken aback by this.

"Why? Because I am so awesome?" He grinned. I growled then chuckled.

"You wish! No, I just envy you because you have all of this." I gestured to Ordon. "Such great people...so accepting, kind, considerate..."

"What about your home?"

"My home...I...I didn't really have many friends there. My Mother was always out and about but always made it up to me and my brother."

"You have a brother?" Link blinked.

"Yup! My twin brother, Mark." I then realized I never saw him when we left. "I wonder how he's doing...and Mother...We left in such a hurry...Ah, listen to me. Welp, see you tomorrow, Link. What time should I be up?"

"Around seven." Link answered. "We have to leave around nine."

"Alrighty then. Seven it is. Night!" I waved and left.

"Runah...About tomorrow. What if we get separated?" Navi appeared when I lied down to sleep.

"We won't be separated, Navi. Just stay in my pocket. I don't even know what'll happen to us. I only hope that because things were messed up earlier...nothing will happen this time."

_"Child...Do not fear...Your friends shall be safe."_ a soft voice spoke to me as I fell asleep.


	4. Spring Attack and the Frozen Domain

_**I skipped ahead to where Link and Runah head to the ranch to round up the sheep.**_

* * *

"Yo, Link! Don't push Epona too hard!" I called after him. I didn't want Illia to have a tantrum and such. Link just nodded and slowed Epona down a bit. I followed him on my new horse, thanks to Fado, Aramist. "Come on, Aramist. Just one more goat!" I patted his neck. Aramist whinnied and chased after the goat. The goat suddenly flashed red. "Shoot! Run, Aramist!" I gently pulled on the reins but Aramist kept going. "What are you doing?" He gracefully jumped over the goat, skidded to a stop, then chased after the goat again. I felt a little dizzy from the spin but held on as he finally got the goat inside the barn.

"Hoo, boy, ya'll can herd!" Fado exclaimed. "That was 1: 47 faster than usual!" he told us. I looked at Link and raised an eyebrow.

"You're that slow?" I teased. Link threw me a look then grinned.

"I doubt you could do better." He said.

"Watch me...Er, next time." I told him.

"Well, that about wraps ''er up for today, so how how's about ya'll head on up to the mayor's place?"

_"Good thing he didn't push Epona too hard, otherwise, Illia would have gone to the Spring...Wait, you had this planned all along, didn't you?"_ Navi looked at me.

"It was too much work to get her memory back." I told Navi, who scoffed and shook her head.

_"Tsk, tsk! You remind me of someone I knew long ago..."_ Navi's voice rifted off and she sat on my shoulder the whole rest of the ride to the Mayor's. I rode ahead of Link and maneuvered around Illia and headed straight for the spring so my horse could drink. Aramist skidded to a stop and reared back.

"Huh?! What's u-Bublikons!" I stared at Lord Bulbo and his little pack waiting at the Spring.

_"Wait! They're not suppose to be there yet! Oh no, I think we did mess things up, Runah!"_

"Why thank you for stating the obvious but we've got to warn the oth-KYAH!" I covered my mouth as I screamed when something pierced my shoulder and side. I slumped forward, listening to Navi screaming my name.

"Runah! Runah are you-" Colin stopped when he saw the Bublokins.

"Colin! Run!" I killed two of the monsters that charged then felt another arrow pierce my side. I hissed then felt weak. Darkness dotted my vision as I began to lose blood quickly. I fell of Aramist and onto the ground.

"Runah?!" Colin shrieked.

"Colin! Go!" I felt something yank me up. Lord Bulbo. "Run!" Talo, Malo, and Beth had come to see what was going on and screamed. I stood up, ignoring the searing pain and tried to distract the Bublikons. "Hey, you ugly pack of trash! Yeah you! Come get me!" I got on Aramist and charged at them.

"Kill her." Lord Bulbo instructed. The children tried to run away but were cut off by two monsters. I took out the bow and arrow Rusl had given me and aimed at the monsters. I couldn't shoot though, because they were holding the children hostage.

_"Hey, watch out!"_ Navi yelled, but it was too late. A great force smacked my head, knocking me off Aramist and knocking me out cold. The last thing I heard and felt was Lord Bulbo lifting me off the ground and the kids yelling my name and crying... _"Runah! RUNAH!" Navi...I am going to kill you... _

* * *

Link's ears perked when they heard commotion down by the spring. He and Illia shot off to see what was happening. Rusl was just getting out of the house and saw them running and decided to see what was going on. Link and Illia rounded the corner and couldn't believe what they saw. The children were gone but there was a large Bublikon holding some bloodied corpse into the air and roaring. Link's eyes widened as a gasp escaped Illia's lips when they recognized the corpse.

"Runah!" Illia nearly shrieked. Lord Bulbo turned to face them.

"Get them." He ordered his pack. They did as he said and charged. Illia tried to run for it but was knocked out by the Bublokin. Link didn't know what to do since he was weaponless and didn't have much time to think when Bulbo's club slammed into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

In Zora's Domain...

"Thank-you, your Highness. I am in your debt." I bowed, trying to be as polite as I could be.

"Please, no need for formalities, Enya. We are friends, now." Rutela waved away the formalities and smiled down at me.

"Y-Yes...Erm..."

"Please, just call me Rutela." Rutela told me.

"Yes, Rutela. But still, thank-you."

"You are most welcome, human." I flinched at hearing that. It made me feel like I was some sort of...alien. I guess here in Hyrule, I would be...Wait, Illia and them don't have Hylian ears... I began to think about Runah. I missed her. Most of all, I missed her nagging on me. It's funny though because she always lectures me on being reckless and placing myself in dangerous situations, she does the same. "Do not fear, Enya. Your friend is safe." Rutela tried to comfort me.

"You're right...Runah was always a feisty one and pretty strong...I wonder where she is now?" I thought about all the different places in Hyrule. She could be in Ordon, Castle Town, or Kakariko...Or Lake Hylia. Heck! She could be anywhere! Suddenly, everything darkened. Rutela and the Zoras started and I felt a feeling of dread and heard a very familiar sound. My body froze as a shiver went down my spine. "Zant." I muttered through gritted teeth. My eyes widened as I realized something. Wasn't this when Rutela was executed and Ralis was sent away? I heard Rutela whisper something to Ralis and I knew it was that time. Zant's followers approached and Zant used his power to freeze Zora's Domain over. Rutela and I stared with disbelief as the Zora's became frozen in the water.

I placed myself in front of Rutela and glared at Zant. Zant laughed-at least, I think he laughed- and tried to attack me. I closed my eyes, expecting something to happen. I opened my eyes when nothing did happen and saw Zant hissing at me. What had happened?  
"How could a mere human deflect my attack?!" he demanded to know. My eyes widened. I did what now? I smirked at him.

" 'Cause I'm just that awesome." I replied. "Unlike some people, sadly." That was probably a bad thing to taunt him, but hey, I wanted to have fun before I die!_ Please don't murder me in the afterlife, Runah, like you always threaten..._ I chuckled at the memory then returned my attention to Zant.

"Enya, please, let this be. I do not want you to be harmed."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Rutela. My friend would murder me and I can't just stand here and do nothing." I stood my ground in front of her.

"I applaud your courage. As a reward, I shall give you a slow and painful death." Zant told me.

"Do your worst." I growled, gripping the hilt of my sword-Holy cow! When did I get one of these?!- I smiled insanely as I stared at the weapons. Zant hissed when he saw it and I saw the Twili shrink away then return to their position.

"How? How can that be?!" Zant demanded to know. Now what?


End file.
